


"I Was Walking the Dog."

by Raven_Grey1469



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Is A Shitty Liar, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469
Summary: Let's just say that things definitely didn't go according to plan...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 70





	"I Was Walking the Dog."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any capacity.

**“I Was Walking the Dog.”**

Derek hears the door open at 3:00 in the morning, which would be panic inducing if it weren’t for Stiles’ scent filling the house as soon as the door closes. Derek gets out of bed and pads down the stairs, intent on questioning Stiles about his whereabouts. However, once he reaches the living room he is stopped in his tracks. Stiles is standing by the couch, covered in mud with a dog’s leash clutched in his right hand. Upon further evaluation, Derek realizes that Stiles is also missing his left shoe. Stiles snaps his head up to meet Derek’s confused gaze. Stiles gives Derek a timid wave and smiles sheepishly at his boyfriend.

“Hi…” Stiles continues waving.

Derek runs his hand down his face, eyes wide in disbelief. “Hi? Hi! Is that all you have to say?! It’s three in the morning, Stiles! Where were you!”

Stiles opens and closes his mouth for a moment before responding, “Okay, just hear me out.” Derek crosses his arm and raises an eyebrow, waiting for Stiles to continue speaking.  **“I was walking the dog.”**

Derek sighs. “Stiles… We don’t have a dog.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Am I- Am I sure?! Yes, Stiles, I’m very sure that we don’t have a dog. I am fairly certain that I would have noticed something like that.”

“Oh…” Stiles begins fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt and now refuses to meet Derek’s gaze. It’s obvious to Derek that Stiles is not going to respond to the direct approach so he devises a new plan.

“Okay, let’s start small. Why are you covered in dirt.”

“I fell.”

“Wow, someone’s chatty tonight.” Derek brings his fingers up to his temple, attempting to rub away the oncoming headache that seems to go hand in hand with Stiles and his antics. “Okay, so you fell. Where did you get the leash?"

"Well, I found it when I was walking home and thought, 'Hey, I could use this for things'. So I picked it up, and now it's mine."

"I- Okay. I'm not even gonna ask." Derek sits down heavily on the couch. "So last, and most important, question. Where the hell is your other shoe?"

"So, what had happened was-"

"Stiles!" Derek cuts him off.

"Fine. It may or may not be at the bottom of that pond we go to every Saturday." 

“Damnit, Stiles. I just bought you those shoes.” Stiles begins scuffing his socked foot against the floor and Derek can smell the anxiety wafting off of him in waves, permeating the room. “Okay, come here.” Stiles looks up at Derek and tilts his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Derek spreads his arms wide, prompting Stiles to stumble over to the couch and fall into Derek’s arms. The moment he does Derek hears him sniffle softly as he begins to shake ever so slightly. “Hey, what’s wrong? Tell me what’s going on?”

Stiles' sniffles turn into full blown sobs and he buries his head into Derek’s chest and fists his fingers into his lover’s shirt. “I’m sorry; I just wanted to do something nice. I wanted it to be perfect and now everything’s just fucked up. Why do I always do that, Der? What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Stiles continues crying as Derk cards his fingers through his hair, shushing him quietly. “There’s nothing wrong with you,” he whispers in Stiles’ ear. “Sometimes things just go wrong; It’s not your fault. What were you trying to do?”

Stiles pulls away from Derek’s embrace and fumbles around in his pocket for a moment, his movements jerky and uncoordinated. He pulls out a small, black velvet box and cradles it in his hands. When he opens it, Derek swears the world stops turning on its axis and time slows down to a crawl. Concealed within the box is a simple black ring. There are running wolves engraved on the band and a small inscription reading “Forever Mine” in an elegant script. “I was going to do it by the pond; The place we had our first kiss. So I went there to figure out exactly what I was going to say, but then I dropped it and it sank to the bottom. I had to wade in to get it and that’s where I lost my shoe. When I got out of the water I fell and got dirt all over me. I just… I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Derek. And I just-” Stiles voice breaks and he begins to cry once more.

Derek reaches up to wipe his tears. “Stile, is this- Were you going to propose?” 

“Not ‘were’, ‘am’. I  _ am _ going to propose. I guess technically I’m proposing now. This isn’t how I pictured it. I was going to give you a speech and I was going to be extra about it and there was going to be a sunset and the water behind us…” Stiles trails off, sniffling and trying desperately not to start the water-works again. “But I guess that’s not going to happen, so now is as good a time as any. Derek Hale, will you marry me?” Stiles meets Derek’s gaze, eyes filled with anxiety and hope.

“Yes, Stiles; Was there ever any doubt?” Derek pauses as Stiles' face lights up. “I don’t need some grand proposal. I know that you love me. That’s something words can’t express. It doesn’t matter where or how, all that matters is that you’re ready to take this leap with me. I love you, and nothing will ever change that.” Derek leans in and allows their foreheads to meet, gazing into Stiles’ eyes so he can witness the anxiety fade away. 

Stiles’ mouth twists into a breathtaking smile as he jerks back, fumbling to remove the ring from its box. “Okay, let me put it on. Because, that’s kind of a tradition, right? Give me your hand.” Derek gives in to Stiles’ demand immediately, placing his left hand in Stiles’ right one. Stiles slides the ring onto Derek’s finger. It fits perfectly and is even more beautiful as it shines in the full light of the room. The moment it’s securely on his finger Stiles captures Derek’s lips with his own. 

When he pulls away he punches his hand into the air, screaming, “I just got engaged, bitches!” Derek chuckles at his boyfriend’s- No, at his  _ fiance’s  _ antics, pulling him toward his chest. “Hush, you’ll wake the neighbors.”

“Hey, Ms. Parker deserves it. I swear she’s starting to go senile.” Stiles gently slaps at Derek’s chest, melting into his embrace. 

“You’re insane.” Derek smiles into Stiles’ hair and chuckles affectionately. 

“Probably, but you love me.” Stiles grips Derek tighter after he speaks, sighing and nuzzling into his shoulder. 

“Yes I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I think it came out pretty good. Let me know what you think! If anyone has any requests for fics just let me know through comments or other means. Thanks for reading!  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469


End file.
